1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a roll for a strand guide stand which prevents a weaving motion of the cast strand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strand guide stands in which the rolls have curved rather than straight surface lines are known from the prior art, e.g., DE 36 27 991 C2. Such rolls are used whenever the mold outlet cross section produces a strand cross section substantially deviating from a rectangular form.
Generally, for rectangular strands with strand thicknesses greater than 60 to 80 mm, rolls with straight surface lines are used in the strand guide stand directly below the continuous casting mold (segment 0) and the surface lines of rolls located opposite one another in pairs lie parallel to one another.
In strand guide stands having such rolls, the casting speed is limited by a weaving motion of the strands so that the following values are conventionally applied:
approximately 1.8-2.0 m/min for slabs with a thickness of 230 mm PA1 approximately 1.5-1.7 mn/min for blooms with a thickness of 270 mm PA1 approximately 2.5 m/min for billets with a size of 100.times.100 mm.